The Good Fight
by Dante T. the Vampire King
Summary: Hey guys welcome to my first fan fic and this is about a teen on a quest for revenge and to save Minecraftia he will meet new friends that will help him in his quest. He will meet the Sky army, MCU Stars,and the Deadlox Clan. Can he save Minecraftia or will he be to late Rated T for blood. Check out the blog on tumblr Name:The Good Fight-realationships Password:Fledgelings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: He everyone I'm Dante T. the Vampire King and this chapters really slow and short but I will be accepting added charecters that you guys create. I might even add them as a main character and I will be sure to give you credit. Now without futher ado I present The Good Fight

Disclaimer: Ok do you really think I own minecraft

Dante was a simple boy. He learned how to hunt at a young age. When he was 16 his parents gave him a hoodie that was lined with yellow at its edges and had a pure black base color. Dante made his own two wooden daggers and his bow. Then one day as he hunted he heard someone talking "The village containing commander Zane is just up ahead my lord," "Zane shall die at my hands Kal remember that," "Of course lord Ganiou once Zane is dead we can rule Minecraftia" "Dad I've to warn him" Dante said in a harsh whisper. Then an arrow went wizzing by his head. He stood and bolted. "Shall I have the archers kill him my lord," "No he will lead us straight to his village then we shall strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante ran as fast as he could towards his village but when he reached them it was to late. He ran in and saw his mother stabbed by a man with a scar. Dante grabbed the man's neck and quickly snapped it. He kneeled net to his dying mother "Mom," he said with tears rolling down his face " I'm so sorry this is my fault," "Shhh don't blame yourself your fathers past has caught up with him and theres nothing we can do, but I need you to please hand my *cough *cough vase," He did as he was told. She produced a letter from the vase. "Take this to the mountain and light a fire. When an airship comes down hand the man in charge this letter," "O-Ok," he stuttered. Then his mother's grip on life was gone. "Mom'" he cried. "It's a shame she was such a beautiful woman," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw the face that the familiar voice belonged to. It was the man from the woods. Dante stood and rushed at the man. But as soon as Dante was to come in contact with him he disappeared into black smoke. His father ran up to their house and saw his dead wife "Charen not you to," then a sword of a black rock went straight through his chest. The man stood there again grinning, then he dissappered again.

Dante had long since left the ruins of the village. He was now low on food and he had been traveling three days. Then as he felt he couldn't go on any more he reached the top of the mountain. He threw down the little wood that he had on him. Then he pulled out some flint and steel to light it. A few minutes after he light the fire an airship made of gold came into view


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry guys and/or gals for my chapters being so short, but now I've gotten some advice and remember I'm open to any and all OC's.

As the airship grew closer Dante could make out a man and a few other people on the ship. When they stopped at the mountains base the man and two other people jumped off. The man was about his height. The woman who jumped of as well was a little shorter than him. Then finally a 10 year old girl was there.

"Hello I'm Sky leader of the Sky Army what seems to be your problem," said the man.

"Y-You're Sky you mean the Sky?" Dante said in utter shock,

"Yes we just established that, now what's wrong," said the man a little more impatiently.

"My mother gave me this letter and with her dying breathe said to light the fire and wait for you," The memory brought tears to his eyes.

"Let's see this then," Sky said. "Probably just some kid lying to join my ar-," he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

"Is something wrong," Dante asked curiously.

"No nothing's wrong in fact I've waited 16 long years for this," he said happily. "So how is my good friend Zane?" the man asked

"My father and my mother were both killed three days ago by a man named Lord Ganiou," said Dante a bit upset by the conversation.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dawn start the ship," Commanded Sky.

"Right away Commander Sky." said the woman named Dawn.

It took a few minutes but they were soon up in the air and soaring across the plain that Dante lived in. Just as it seemed things were going fine the ship was bombarded with fire charges. Sky ran up and down the ship yelling orders. The third fire blast that hit them sent Dawn over board

"DAAAAAAWN!" Sky yelled.

Quickly Dante ran to the side of the ship and grabbed some string. With that he jumped off the side of the ship and went speeding towards Dawn…. and the ground below.

Will Dante able to save Dawn? Will they not hit the ground? Will I stop asking you questions I know the answer to? Probably not


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to Myriad of pixels for their original OC! Remember send me your OC also since it will make life easier I'm going to start writing from Dante's perspective.

I was soaring towards Dawn and the ground at about 2 miles per hour. I had to work quickly. I tied the string to one of my knives and then tied the other side of the string to my waist. I threw his knife into the ships wooden railing. As I got closer to Dawn I pulled out my fishing pole and hooked her shirt. I reeled her in towards me. I could just see the people launching fire charges at us. They seemed to have ceased fire. As I looked up ahead I saw us coming up on a camp. Sky and a few others pulled us up onto the ship. When they docked the crew began immediate repairs. Sky called a meeting.

"Today I wish to recognize a person who has earned my trust for saving my dearest Dawn and I would like to invite-,"

"HOLD IT," said a girl from the back of the crowd. "How do we know we can trust him I mean come on he appeared just in time for Ganiou's armada to attack I think that's a little more than coincidence," The crowd parted to reveal a girl who looked about his age. She had the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen her cheek bone were like a models and her hair was a beautiful auburn color she wasn't dressed like the other recruits she seemed to not care. The only thing neat about her was her hair that fell in gentle little waves to her shoulders. Her deep green shirt complimented her eyes. The dark jeans she wore were barely lighter than my own jeans.

"This guy is obviously just trying to gain our trust just to get us when we least expect it," she said in a firm voice.

"She has a point you know," said a small voice I looked next to her and saw the ten year old standing there.

The crowd began to murmur and slowly they began to agree. Some people started towards me.

"Hey what are you doing!" I protested as they began to swarm me.

Within minutes I was locked in their holding cells.

"I'm sorry Dante," said Sky." Johanna, Midnight is this really necessary," Sky said his voice fading as they went down the hall.

Two days passed as I was locked in the cells. I sat playing with a ball when the ship shook. I stood and looked out the bars. I heard screaming from on top the deck. The ship shook much harder the second time. The second shake sent a block from the ceiling onto the pressure plate in front of my cell door. When I got to the top deck what I saw was absolute HELL.

Ha Ha you have a cliff hanger and I don't nah nah nah nah nah naaaah naaaaaah.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter is in Johann's POV that's right she's a main character now all who don't approve stuff yourself.

Disclaimer: Ok really I have to put these things on my stories I don't own Minecraft I mean seriously why would I even write these if I did?

The ship was under attack and we were out numbered. This just made my fucking day. Not only did we have creepers running amok it seemed as though our "savior" had escaped his cell. My bow weren't helping much and I needed to get to Midnight's room and make sure she's okay.

"Hey James get to Donna's escape pod she needs help setting it up." I instructed James.

Sky had already left the ship and the rest of us needed to get the hell out fast. Wait is that Midnight? Shit, she must've heard the commotion and come to help. She isn't even trained in weaponry ye- wait is that an end stone dagger? Where did she even get that? Crap I forgot she's half Enderman. She shouldn't be using her powers here I've got to get to her now. Alright let's do this.

"Johanna!"

Who said that? Wait what's that hissing sound? OH SHIT!

Dante's POV

The ships in a mess and there are dead recruits everywhere. There's Johanna and she seems to be looking for someone. Wait there's a Creeper behind her!

"Johanna!" I tried to warn her, but the Creeper exploded first.

She's hurt, damn it! I began to run towards her but that ten year old seemed to appear out of nowhere and got to her first. Crap there's a skeleton and it's aiming right for them. I ran at my full speed and did the only thing I could do, I jumped in front of them. When I came down I saw the arrow in my arm, then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys I'd like you all to go and check out WildcatInk he/she is a really great writer and a character named Miki is from one of his stories. One of the chapters also features an OC by yours truly anyways without further ado chapter 6.

Dante's POV

My vision won't stop flashing. I heard Midnight call someone to our aid. The uniform she wore was a standard Sky army recruits uniform. Over the uniform was a cloak with a sapling swirl in the middle. By her side were two boys and two girls. The first boy had red hair and a cheesy handkerchief. The second boy had a hoodie and hair style that resembled mine, but his eyes were yellow and he was shooting fire from his hands. The first girl had hair that was a brighter red than the first boy she also had jade green eyes that were protected by glasses recently cracked from the battle. The second girls fought close by the second boy they seemed to work well together like a team. Her style was very gothic I could barely see her black and blue hair under her hoodie. Her brown eyes had hints of purple that flashed on the occasion. Just before I blacked out I could see them defending us with all they had.

When I woke up again I was in a tent on the ground not wearing my hoodie or black t-shirt which was weird. The contents of the back pack I had on when I was in the cell had its contents scattered on the floor. My daggers and bow and arrows were laid out nicely on the floor in one pile while food was in the other. My good shirt, t-shirt, and hoodie were laid out in another pile. I slipped into the t-shirt and hoodie while packing away everything but my weapons.

"Midnight, Johanna you there?" I called.

I wandered a bit until I found Midnight just around the corner.

"I'm sorry we made you a bad guy it was mean," Midnight said ashamed.

"It's ok you didn't mean too it was a mistake and we all make mistakes," I said calmly.

I couldn't be mad at her because she was on the verge of cry and she was only ten.

"Where is Johanna and the ship?" I questioned.

"Johanna's in that tent over there and the ship is far away," she said a bit too calmly.

"Then I'll go check on Johanna ok?" I said basically asking her permission.

"NO DON'T," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "She's not um decent," she said with a blush.

After about an hour or so Johanna woke up and when she saw me she was not happy

Johanna's POV

When I looked around and felt extremely chilly. When I stared down I noticed why.

AN: I will not continue with this scene for a few reasons. 1.) If I do it would be awkward. 2.) It would pass the T rating. 3.) It would just be downright perverted to do it.

After a minute or two of getting dressed I left the tent and saw Midnight with the "hero".

"Midnight honey get away from him I don't trust him," I said forcefully.

"No, no it's okay he saved us back on the ship," she exclaimed.

"Third time the Dawn thing was just to gain out trust," I said practically screaming.

"No I mean a Creeper almost killed you and when I got to you a skeleton tried to shoot me, but he ran in front of the arrow," she looked at him gratefully. "Johanna he risked his life to save us,"

How could she trust this guy we barely know him. I thought. To please her I said "Ok fine,"

When Midnight went to go clean up I walked up to the freak.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her little head I'll shoot you faster than you can think,"

"Ok message received "he said coolly

Dante's POV

At around noon we came up on a city in flames the citizens were running out of the village and screaming. In the middle of the square was Ganiou commanding his troops on houses raiding them. We looked at each other and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. I jumped up and pulled out my daggers and Midnight pulled out a strange white dagger. Midnight went straight for the commanders while Johanna rained arrows on the troops. Just before I charged at Ganiou I tossed her my arrows. I reached Ganiou within a second thanks to Midnight and Johanna. He didn't expect the attack and I got my first dagger into his side. He yelped like an animal. His blow sent me flying. I burst through a glass window and into an office building. I stood and I knew I had a cracked rib. The blinding need for revenge kept me going. I dipped my knife into a flame and threw it at Ganiou. He was set on fire even though it didn't actually cut him. As he burned he just jumped into the fountain that all cities had.

"YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH FIRE FINE LET'S PLAY WITH FIRE," he yelled.

He chucked my dagger that was on fire at a house that was set ablaze with the flames. I could hear a kid screaming from inside. A man came up and yelled "Help please someone!"

"Your choice hero me or them?" he said with an evil grin.

"COWARD!" I yelled.

I ran straight for the building. Inside I could see a girl and her mother. I immediately broke the window and climbed inside. I saw the mother had passed out from the smoke while the little girl cried in fear. I picked up the little girl and gave her to her father who put her down and ran up saying he was ready for his wife. I grabbed the woman by the waist and gave her to her husband. I climbed out the window and ran towards my new friend. She was defending Johanna who had run out of arrows. The man attacking hit Midnight who crumpled.

"Midnight!" Johanna yelled.

The man raised his sword to kill Johanna and that's when I tackled him. His sword went down my arm and left a pretty deep cut but I had to save Johanna and Midnight before I could worry about me. I picked up his sword and stabbed him through his chest. I grabbed Midnight and ran. Johanna was close behind me. When we stopped in the woods . After I set up a tent for Midnight I looked back at the city and I could see it burning. Just as we began to calm down and Midnight began to stir a boy who had charcoal black hair came strolling down to our camp. When I looked at him fully I could see he had fire in his eyes…..literally.

**And that is chapter 6 for you guys! Miki, Ann, and Darren are owned by WildcatInk. Night is owned by Osprey2012 and Flame is owned by me. Also I made a blog on ( .com) and my minecraft onscreen name is pownedman so look for me on servers. Also all those who read my story will now be referred to as fledglings. Chapter 7 will be a lot of romance and OCs are now closed for my story until I start killing off some characters.**


	7. Update

Update

Well my fledglings I have been hit with a serious case of writers block. So chapter 7 has been postponed. I thought I should also let you know that Sky and the army may or may not appear again. I'm not sure yet. However WildcatInk's rag tag team of recruits will. It will also disappoint many that I have a general knowledge of the Yogcast crew but don't watch them or honestly plan to because I simply don't give a rat's ass. There I said it I don't care. Anyways that's my little update for the world of fledglings. (Also my schools taking us on a trip that says we may die so you may or may not here from me again!) I'm not joking the there was a waver and everything.


	8. Chapter 7

` Chapter 7

**Hey guys today I have to commence the romance chapter so brace thyself if thy hate romance. Any who fledglings time for chapter 7.**

The kid just kept getting closer. When he was about ten feet. I raised my fists. Johanna couldn't help she was unconscious after the battle. I looked for something to use. I quickly grabbed a sharp stick and threatened to poke him to death.

"He what's with the threats dude," He said very laid back.

"Well what the fuck do you think they're with asshole?" I spat back at the kid.

He chuckled and just keep moving forward.

"Alright alright I'll leave," he said and walked away.

I found it strange how laid back the kid could be considering the fire that had just burnt down a city. Midnight crawled out of her tent and yawned.

"Is everything ok out here I heard you talking to someone," she said sleepily.

"That someone's right here," said a voice from behind her.

The kid jumped out and startled Midnight pretty hard. After she recovered from her painting she looked up at the kid who had just scared the daylights out of her. My stick was still drawn. It was weird how long she looked into his eyes.

"H-hi my names Heat," he stammered.

"I'm Midnight," she said blushing a deep red.

I lowered my stick but I can't the feeling that this kids a major freak. Great now I sound like Johanna. When Johanna woke up she didn't seem too thrilled about heat either. When we packed up in the morning we came to edge of the woods and found a beach. The beach was only about a mile wide but the next strip of land was about 40 miles out from what I could see. That night we camped at the edge of the woods. While Heat and Midnight gathered wood out at the beach Johanna and I rested at camp.

"I still don't trust you, you know but I can't thank you enough for saving Midnight,"

"It's fine it's not like I look very trust worthy anyways I mean I basically came out of nowhere," I said.

"I still shouldn't have been so rash to judge you," she said frowning.

"Well it's only human to judge character quickly," I said.

I winced and I looked at the arm that had been cut with the sword. The day of traveling had actually opened the cut wider.

"Oh my Notch what happened?" Johanna asked a bit worried.

"When you ran out of arrows the guy was bringing down his sword," I explained "When I tackled him the sword went down my arm.

"I'm sorry…" Johanna said upset at what she had caused. "Here let me help clean it," she said.

Johanna began to walk towards the river to get the water.

Midnight's POV

Heat was so hot. I couldn't believe how nervous he made me! We walked and talked for a while.

"Your part enderman aren't you?" he said with a little more serious tone.

"H-how did you-"I began but he cut me off.

"I knew because of the purple in your otherwise bright blue eyes," he said flatly. "I myself am three quarters blaze,"

"Whoa," I said amazed at how he looked so human.

We went around getting wood for the crafting table and boat.

"Midnight this may sound cheesy but your one of the prettiest people I have ever seen in my life," he said his cheeks a very, very bright red. I was speechless I couldn't believe he thought the same thing about me.

"I-I'm sorry I knew it was stupi-," I stopped him dead in his tracks with a kiss.

Dante's POV

Johanna had just gotten back from the beach with a filtering canteen. She filtered the water and began rubbing it on the wounds to clean them. After a minute or two of cleaning she got a bandage from her backpack and began wrapping it around my wound. When she looked up I could for the first time see into her green eyes. Her features were highlighted beautifully in the glow of the warm fire. For a minute or two we just stared at each other. What I hadn't noticed was our faces getting closer and closer to each other's.

**Mwah ha ha! I'm so evil! You'll have to stay tuned for what happens next in our little story. Let me know if you want me to start another story in addition. Anyways till next time my fledglings**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Only a moment after our lips met Johanna pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" She began to stammer before I pulled her back in.

Midnight's POV

When I pulled back Heat's face was the brightest red I've ever seen.

"Thanks for shutting me up," he said.

"You're welcome," I said my cheeks probably brighter than his.

"Let's get back to camp they are probably worried about you," he said still a bright red.

"Let's," I agreed. When he took my hand my heart practically skipped a beat.

Dante's POV

Johanna pushed away.

"No," she said holding her head down. "I just can't,"

"Is this about you not trusting me again," I said on the verge of insanity. "Come on you push me away and treat me like an animal, then you steal my heart and smash it!" I yelled. "Are my feelings just some toy to you?" I questioned accusingly.

"NO," she yelled back "The reason I can't is this!" she pulled out a dagger. It was the same one as that of Ganiou's army men.

"Y-you're one of them!" I said trembling.

"I'm sorry Dante," she said almost crying.

"For what?" I asked

"For this," she said as she threw her knife into my leg and ran into the woods.

Midnight's POV

It was like a nightmare when I got back to camp. Dante was on the floor bleeding and Johanna was missing. Flame helped me give Dante some more bandages to cover his wounds. When he recovered from his shock I asked what happened.

"Johanna betrayed me," he said almost sobbing. "She pulled a knife and threw it into my leg before running into the woods."

"No that can't be, true she wouldn't," I said feeling my heart shatter.

"I'm so sorry Midnight," Dante said holding me. "Do you want me to get you back to the ship?"

"No Johanna may have been like a sister, but it doesn't mean I can't stop her," I said my sadness being replaced by anger. "Ganiou has to be stopped he can take my home and he can take my friends but he cannot take my sister,"

When morning came we packed the equipment and headed towards the beach.


	10. Quick update

**Hey guys! So let me explain I have been swamped by school but no I'm on vacation so I have more time to write my story! You might have to wait one or two more days because I lost my journal I filled with ideas and characters. So hang in there fledglings!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dante's POV

I couldn't tell you how long we had been sailing. It was around I guess dusk when it happened. A giant squid rose out of the water. I stared in awe at the beast. Midnight however attacked it on sight. Heat did the same. The monster destroyed my boat and I was plunged into the murky depths.

Midnight's POV

Dante was nowhere in sight when we vanquished the squid. Flame and I set up a camp and waited.

"Do you think he's alright?' I asked my voice shaking.

"I honestly don't know sweetie. He could have drowned or he may have swam to another shore." Heat said even though he didn't show it I knew he was worried to.

"Well I hope he's ok." I said a little better than before.

"I'll go gather more wood for the fire." Heat said rising from where he stood.

"Ok." I said looking into the dimming fire.

It had been an hour and Heat hadn't returned. I went to look for him in the dark woods that he had gone into. In about ten minutes I stumbled upon a camp. I was relieved until I saw the signs on the tents. When I turned to run I saw a figure I hadn't wanted to ever see again. Before I could scream my former sister knocked me unconscious.

Dante's POV

I woke up in a cell. One look around and I wasn't happy. The place I was being held was run by none other than the squid army. They seemed to be celebrating. I knew it wasn't my capture though I was a nobody to them.

"Hey what's with the celebrating?" I yelled at the closest squid army member.

"The capture of Sky of course didn't you hear he was captured by the lady of the end." He said getting happier after each word.

I knew this wasn't good. When he went to celebrate with the other squids I made quick work of picking the lock to the cell door. After I picked the lock I ran for portal the squids had made for easier travel. But when I got back what I saw was not pretty. The land where I'm guessing Heat and Midnight had camped in was destroyed and the forest near it was burning. I knew that it was time to end this.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I have some bad news and good news. Bad news I'm ending the story in these next few chapters. Good news I'm gonna start a new story that I hope will top this one!**

Dante's POV

I was running through the burning woods searching. My hard work paid off. I saw Johanna carrying Midnight through the burning woods. I quickly tackled Johanna. She dropped Midnight and her bag when I made contact. She stood before I did.

"I'm sorry Dante, I am, but you made me do this." She said picking up and readying her bow.

"NO!" said a voice. Out from the sky came Miki and friends. Miki helped me up while the others fought off Johanna. It didn't take long since Johanna was alone and there were six of us. I ran to the portal but it was closing already. I pulled out a bottle I had been saving and took some of the portal's essence. When I turned around Johanna was tied up and Midnight was gone. They must have taken her back to the Sky Army.

"Good," I said aloud. "Midnight shouldn't be here to see what I do to you." I said looking at Johanna.

"Please I don't know anymore!" pleaded Johanna. For once I believed her.

"Alright, alright quit whining," I said annoyed by her pleads. "I'm done with you. The Sky Army will decide your fate.

"No, no, no please no… I can't face them after what I've done please!" She sobbed.

"This is the price you pay Johanna," I said a little to coldly.


	13. The End

Chapter 11

Well guys this is the ending chapter. I'm sad to see this story go but it's time I move on to another so say farewell to The Good Fight!

A/N: The story will only be in Dante's point of view.

A year. A year since my life became hell. It had been 2 months since the Johanna incident. I still have to find Heat and get him back to Midnight. At least I figured out how to reopen the portal. It's gonna cost me, but I'm prepared. I laid the netherack out in the 4 by 5 square I required. I put my hands on the netherack and began the incantation.

"Oh lords of the land, Notch and Herobrine, Grant me safe passage to the realm in between the three most know to be!"

When I finished I looked up and before me stood the two most powerful beings in all of Minecraftia.

"N-N-Notch and H-Herobrine," I stammered

They laughed.

"Who did you expect? Chimneyswift?" said Notch in a joking type voice.

"Maybe Jason?" said Herobrine laughing harder than his brother.

They pulled themselves together quickly.

"Sorry young one. That was… a rather amusing reaction. We have seen what you're after and have decided to grant your wish. We give you these as well,"

Notch said handing me a large amount of TNT, redstone, and one lever.

"What do I do with this?" I asked the two beings.

"You'll know when the time comes, now go forth and bring us honor!" Herobrine bellowed opening the portal with Notch.

"Thank you my lords, it has been an honor," I said bowing.

"No young one. The honor is ours," They said in unison.

"But you two are the-"I was cut off by Herobrine.

"Like I said you'll know when the time comes. Now go!" he said growing impatient.

"Good bye." I said as I stepped through the portal.

The world I landed in was… horrible. The trees? Gray. The grass? Gray. The sky? Gray. Then I saw the castle the great grand castle with Ganiou's symbol on it's everywhere. It was then I realized what I had to do so I got to work quickly and quietly. I moved through the halls like a shadow on a moonless night. When I got to the holding cells I picked the locks to all the cells. Everyone flooded out and into the hallways. I found Heat in the wave of prisoners and told him to lead them out of this dimension. I gave him specific instructions that when everyone was out to seal the portal. When everyone was out of the castle I ran for the door to close it. Then I noticed a little girl limping her way towards the door. This could jeopardize everything. Why Dante? Why must you be the good guy I thought as I picked her up and dashed her to the portal. When I got there Heat was about to jump through.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

Heat spun around and knew what he had to do. He flew straight at me and took the little girl from my arms.

"Ok I've got her let's go Dante!" Heat said already heading back to the portal.

"No," I said flatly.

"What?! Why?!" Heat said still going to the portal.

"Because," I said in a gravelly voice. " I can't let Ganiou live and ruin more lives like he has mine. J-just make sure Midnight is safe." I said turning and head back for the castle.

I made it half way back when Ganiou slammed into me.

"So this is what it reduces to, eh? Just you and me only one survivor," he said grinning. "I'll tell you a secret the winner isn't you." He said before lunging at me.

I dodged and dodged until we were back into the castle.

"You went the wrong way, boy! Now your doomed!" he said enjoying what he thought was a victory.

"Am I?" I said smugly. "I layered your entire dimension with TNT and when I pull this lever… BOOM!"

"You think your mortal world TNT can kill me? Ha!" He said his smile growing bigger by the second.

"Didn't I tell you?" I pretended to ask "this TNT is courtesy of Notch and Herobrine."

"What?! NO!" He said starting to run. "YOU CANT WIN YOU INSOLENT BOY YOU JUST CANT!" He jumped and I pulled the lever.

This is the story of Dante, and this is how it ends.

**ER MA GERD! The feels I had while righting this guys ;_; DX DX DX! I can't belive it's over. Well fledgelings until next time.**

**-Dante T. the Vampire King**


End file.
